


Reincarnation AU

by Vcl_1807



Series: One-Shots [10]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Character Death, Death, F/M, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vcl_1807/pseuds/Vcl_1807
Summary: Requested from TumblrAnonymous asked:I have a request for ya, so the fic is loosely about reincarnation that centre's jumin and mc. What if mc had the ability to stay young but still can get sick and die and she had been in love with jumin and his reincarnation, the plot twist is if mc were to die , she will not reincarnated just like jumin in another life and she will just ceast to exist ever again because that is the price she has to pay for being alive for so long.





	Reincarnation AU

She has the form of a beautiful (h/c) haired, (s/c) skinned, 25-year-old female. She may look 25 but (Y/N) (L/N) is actually almost 150 years old. Yes, that may seem weird or amazing or even impossible, but it’s not… it’s very much possible.

She knew full well that if she were to ever be in a relationship that it could only last for so long, she could never have a life long commitment to any relationship, whether friendship or more. So, when she came across the RFA and joined, she knew that after a couple of years with them all, she would need to leave because they would catch on. Catch on to her secret of everlasting youth. The only problem is that she fell hard for the CEO and Corporate Heir to C&R, Jumin Han, and that she didn’t want to leave him. Ever.

That brings us here.

It’s a Saturday night, both Jumin and (Y/N) are off work, so they get to just relax and sip wine along with cuddling on the couch, Elizabeth 3rd on the arm rest by Jumin. They’ve been together for a couple years and so of course both have shared some stories of their past with one another; Jumin’s being in great detail while (Y/N)’s are quite vague to say the least. Jumin never questions the lack of detail, thinking that it makes her uncomfortable or her past is a touch and go subject.

But, that’s not the case at all. Most of her stories reach past the 25-year mark and if she slipped up once, her secret could be revealed.

(Y/N) keeps the fact of her long-lasting beauty a secret for fear of being shipped of to some research facility and getting poked and prodded at. So, after being with Jumin for so long and him earning her trust, (Y/N) decides to share her secret.

“Jumin…” she quietly starts. Jumin hummed at the sound of his name being utter by her lips, so she continues, “Can I, um, tell you something?”

Now, Jumin is one for remaining calm is situations but with the hesitation in her voice, Jumin can’t help but feel uneasy with what could come next. So, he ends up tensing up a little bit.

“Yes? What is it Darling?” he says trying to hide the slight unease and fear in his voice. Thoughts swirl in his head as the pause of silence for her to continue seems to drag on for centuries.

‘Did I do something wrong?’

‘Is she okay?’

‘Is she going to leave me?’

(Y/N) seems to scene the distresse on her boyfriends face so, she lifts her hands to cup both of his cheeks and turns his head so that he is facing her. She knows full well how scared Jumin is with the thought of her leaving him and he has had nightmares of her dying or breaking up with him resulting in her needing to comfort him in his time of need for reassurance. Just like now.

“I’m not going anywhere at the moment Love, but after I tell you this, you can make the decision if I stay.” She says nervously. Jumin shakes his head immediately, opening his mouth to protest against that outrageous idea.

“I want you to stay with me forever Love, until both you and I grow old and die. And then we meet up in the next life and all the lives after that.” She just slowly shakes her head with a slight frown on her lips.

“That’s just it Jumin, I can’t grow old; I can’t die of age. I’m not even 25 Jumin, I’m almost 150! I only stopped ageing at 25 and I will be staying in that form for the rest of my life until I contract a terminal sickness. That’s the only way I can die and once I die, I just… cease to exist. No reincarnations, no nothing. I won’t see you in the next life or life after that or the life after that life!” By now, the tears have started to stream down her cheeks, leaving stains behind as she waits for Jumin to break-up with her, kick her out of the house, something, anything. But she wasn’t expecting this reaction out of him. 

Jumin wraps her in his embrace while slightly chuckling then opens his mouth and says “Love, do you really think that with stop me from trying. If we can’t spend the rest of our lives until we die, then we’ll spend the rest of our lives together until I die. And then since you’ll still be alive when I come back, I’ll come and find you and spend that time together. Then the cycle will repeat. If not, we will spend whatever time we have left, we’ll spend it together. I love you, no little details like those will stop me from loving you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After telling Jumin about her secret, life went back to normal, nothing changed.

Except for the fact that (Y/N) has been experiencing abnormal symptoms that were not there before. Recently, she hasn’t been very hunger but when she is, only eating very little then losing her appetite. She’s also been coughing a lot and it doesn’t seem to be going away. Finally, Jumin takes (Y/N) to the doctor after she coughs up blood while the both of them were eating at dinner.

Once there and in a doctor’s office, the doctor is filled in on the situation. Their asked if they may run some tests to find out what’s going on. Once given consent, the doctor gets to works. After many tests are taken on her, the doctor informs them both that she has developed lung cancer and only has months to live, maybe less. So, with the bad news on their minds, the couple exit the doctor’s office and head back to the penthouse to figure out their next course of action.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They planned the last remaining months of her life out, not the last remaining minutes. Yeah, life just wasn’t on their side recently and that just sucked for the both of them. (Y/N) now lays on a white hospital bed in a white hospital room in a hospital, hooked up to an oxygen tank to help her breath since she could no longer do that by herself. The doctors and nurses break the news that there is nothing that can be done to keep her alive if the tank was no longer attached to her. Even the tank itself was border-line keeping her alive. Jumin begs the hospital to fix her, to keep his lover alive, he’ll pay any amount to save her, but even money has a limit; and this was that limit.

“It’s best to let her go” the doctor says to Jumin, but he won’t accept it. (Y/N) asks the doctor to allow them a couple minutes to talk it through, so the doctor leaves so they can do so. Once the doctor is out of the room, the couple turn back to face each other. When they do, she can see that Jumin has tears trickling down his face. It’s just one of those things that can make the Jumin Han cry, and anyone could see why this is one of them.

“Jumin, honey, you need to let me go” she specks softly.

He shakes his head at her, opening his mouth to argue, “I c-can’t d-do that L-Love. I-I n-need you here, with m-me! I can’t l-lose y-you!” His voice breaks as he talks therefore breaking her heart to see him this lost and scared and sad. So, (Y/N) leans up slightly to capture his lips in a short, but sweet and soft, kiss and then parts, wiping away the stray tears on his cheeks.

“My time is up Jumin. Even if I don’t reincarnate, I will always, always, love you. Love you to the moon and back.”

“I as well, darling. To the moon and back.” A moment passes in silence between the two, then Jumin stands from his seat beside her bed and walks to the door, opening it to give the doctor the all go to let her go. The doctor, along with Jumin, walk back into the room and take a side on each side of her bed, Jumin on her left sitting on the same chair as before and the doctor on the right by the machine, turning it off.

The way both of them are spending the last few moments of her life are with Jumin holding her hand and looking deep into her big, beautiful (e/c) eyes; her doing the same into his grey eyes. Words don’t always need to be spoken out loud between the two, all that’s needed is each other and then they are able to communicate just by being with each other; like now.

Right before she fades into eternal sleep, Jumin leans in and shares a kiss with her, pouring all of his feelings into it, her happily returning it with the same amount of feelings and passion as his.

They both part, faces still only inches apart from each other, when she specks to him in a voice that only he would be able to hear, “I love you Jumin, always, to the moon and back”

After the last word is said, the room fills with the sound of a flat line. Before he moves away, Jumin gives one last kiss and says,

“To the moon and back, (Y/N). I love you, always”


End file.
